


Firefly

by clarityace



Series: Boruto [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, Gen, Hokage Naruto, NaruHina - Freeform, borusara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityace/pseuds/clarityace
Summary: There was only one criminal act in Konoha that the Seventh Hokage was unable to stop: the murder of his own son. [Timeline: Post-Boruto: The Movie, after Sasuke left Konoha post-Momoshiki arc in the anime]





	Firefly

_He was not the only one who grew up thinking it never snowed in Konoha._

Of course Sarada knew, Mitsuki too. But when he got all fired up at the sight of his first snowflake, Denki, Iwabe, and Inojin were yapping like monkeys in excitement too.

When they started noticing something falling from the sky, it was already dark and they were on their way home. It started exactly a week ago, and it had not ceased since then.

_'It's weird, this weather,'_ he overheard his dad comment last night.  _'It has snowed for several days straight before, but not as relentless as this.'_

This morning, Naruto told him he'd meet him at Ichiraku's for late dinner. A hot bowl of ramen was the only thing his dad had been craving for since winter began.

Pulling out a pair of gloves hastily from his newly bought winter coat, Boruto continued down a familiar shortcut, his feet sinking through pockets of snow with every step.

_Breathing stung so badly_ —he simply would never get used to the cold. But no matter how bad of an idea he thought this late night dinner was, he would not trade his dad's invitation for any other kind of comfort.

Once he had stumbled on the busy center of the village, he realized it was not so bad after all. The streets were still half-filled with people shuffling up and around the corners, greeting the Hokage's son with a soft smile or a nod of approval he'd earned after helping the Kages defeat Momoshiki just several weeks ago.

Shops were still open, in spite of the unfriendly weather, and he could hear the noises of several young men cheering each other on a seemingly drunken night. The celebratory atmosphere left by their victory against the Otsutsuki invasion remained undisturbed by the unexpected icy downpour. Numerous lanterns illuminated the entire place and to Boruto it looked wonderful. If it weren't for the fact that his insides were freezing, he would have waited for his dad outside.

Ayame was delightful to see him, as always. "Your father's treat again? Oh, of course." She seemed excited about his dad's would-be visit, as if he hadn't already been here too often.

"Yep!" he responded, way more enthusiastically than he intended.

"Okay, but he'd just ordered take out with one of his clones this morning," Ayame giggled. "Just can't get enough of it, can he?" she continued, as she cleared out a pile of dishes on the main counter, motioning to Boruto to take the space.

_'Ugh, still my stupid old man,'_ he shrugged quietly. "I'll order only once he's here."

Ayame nodded.

As expected, the place was also busy. It was not as noisy as the other diners in the area but almost a third of tables were occupied by silent customers having their fill.

It took a while before he heard the door open and he heard someone call out, "Boruto."

It was not his father's voice. But it sounded familiar. Boruto turned his seat lazily to face his dad's righthand-man, "Uuuuncle Shimakaruuu." Boruto heaved a deep sigh, bobbing his head backward so that he was staring at the ceiling and not the man he was talking to. "I know it, can't make it now, can he?"

"Not right now but he will come home," Shikamaru started explaining. "He just does not want you to wait too long for dinner. But he promised to eat dinner at home."

Boruto grunted. He was not disappointed because his dad canceled out on him, instead he sincerely wished Naruto would take some time off to rest early, especially in this unrelenting weather. It seemed that saving the world from gods, for the nth time, was not enough to exempt the Seventh Hokage from the mountainous paperwork.

"He could've just sent a clone instead of bothering you, you know," Boruto told Shikamaru.

"It's nothing, he sent me home early, so I figured it would be better if I told you myself," he replied. "He's really sorry. He promises takehome ramen though. If you can wait for it."

"Nah, it's okay, really," Boruto smiled. "I understand. Takehome ramen is just as good." He jumped off cheerfully from his seat, trying not to think about the harsh walk home.

"Take care and see you soon!" Ayame called out, and Boruto and Shikumaru waved back.

Boruto walked slowly with his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground, simply amazed at how thick the snow was already on their path. Shikamaru proceeded steadily beside him.

"How has it been for you so far, Boruto?" asked Shikamaru. "You know, being a village hero and all that."

"Huh?" Boruto was slightly surprised at the random question, before laughing it off. "Oh, haha, uhh. Been great, yeah. But... you know, it wasn't like it was just me. Sasuke-san just happened to use my attack at the end and it worked. But Dad and Uncle Sasuke? They saved the world again." Boruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"It doesn't matter, he is very proud you. Had to remind him not to brag about his son too much. Other towns are still fearful after what happened, but Naruto has been using your example to show that there's so much hope and potential for the next generation," Shikamaru said, "and you know what? It's been quite effective."

"Ahh, haha," Boruto laughed nervously, feeling himself blush slightly. "That's cool, although a bit embarrassing too."

Shikamaru laughed with him.

They were about to turn a sharp corner when, suddenly, Shikamaru halted and stretched out an arm in front of Boruto. The young man stopped and looked further down the path.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru called out.

Boruto squinted to get a better view of the person standing a few feet in front of them. Surely enough, there he was—his dad stood quite lazily, a foolish grin across his face, scratching his head as though he'd done something funny.

"A bit late, aren't I?" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"You came?" Boruto asked, still surprised.

"Uhh, yeah," he turned to Shikamaru. "Sorry. I figured I could just return to the office after the ramen date, you know. That's fine, right?"

"Hmm, of course," Shikamaru assured, nodding repeatedly. "You're the Hokage, who's to say 'no'." He then addressed the young man beside him before leaving, "I'll see you around then, Boruto."

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed, raising both fists aggressively to the air. "Shall we go back to Ichiraku's then?" he asked, placing his prosthetic hand on Boruto's head to mess with his son's hair.

"Heh," Boruto smirked. "Sure dad, whatever."

Without warning, Naruto grabbed the young man by the arm to where his favorite diner was, unaware of how delighted his son felt.

**Author's Note:**

> [Timeline: Post-Boruto: The Movie, after Sasuke left Konoha post-Momoshiki arc in the anime]


End file.
